


Ruby's Gift

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby has been begging for months for her girlfriend to have an mini orgy with her, but she refused to do anal to allow each girl one hole each. However, she quickly learns that her girlfriends have thought of a way around that.





	Ruby's Gift

Ruby stood in her dorm room, blush on her face and not a single stitch of clothing in her body as she watched her girlfriends argue with each other, Emerald and Yang holding their cocks side by side while Pyrrha just sat triumphantly on the side of the bed, clearly bigger than the other two. “What’s going on here? Why did you three make me undress just to listen to you argue?!” The crimsonette stomped her foot as her blush only got worse. She loved all three of the girls before her, but she had never had all three of them hard and ready to go at the same time before, even if she has asked a few times.

 

“Well, Ruby…” Pyrrha started, getting up off the bed and walking to her lover, swaying her hips with each step. “... You’ve asked so much about being able to have sex with all three of us, but you refuse to do anal for now. So, we came to a conclusion.” The redhead couldn’t dare hide her smile as she listened the the other two stop arguing. “You’re going to give Yang a blowjob while Emerald and I fill your pretty pussy.~” Before bothering to wait on a response, the emerald-eyed girl captured her girlfriend’s lips in a loving kiss. “Sorry! But I promise we’ll be as gentle as we can be.”

 

The blonde chuckled as she pushed the thief onto the floor, smiling triumphantly as she did so, happy to know she’d be the main focus on her sister’s mouth. “Lay on your back, Emerald. Enjoy the view of my ass hanging off the bed while I get a blowjob.~” Holding the base of her cock, Yang started to wave it in the air in an attempt to entice her younger sister. “Once you set the pace, I figure the others will join in as well. Unless you want us to just all go at once.”

 

“Well… I….” The silver-eyed girl didn’t know what to say, her legs already starting to quiver from the thought of being completely stuffed full with two cocks in her cunt while her sister’s length was in her throat. A perfect thought that she had always wanted to try but was too scared to ask more than twice during her open relationship with these three girls. “It’ll probably be better for me if Emerald fucks me a little before Pyrrha joins in…”  In all honesty, it had just been too long since the young leader had been able to feel the green-haired thief’s cock inside of her. Even if it was the smallest of the bunch, she still loved every inch of that amazing cock.

 

Emerald smiled as she watched her small lover drop to her knees and start straddling her lap. “Let us know if you get overwhelmed, Ruby. Knowing you, you’ll love every second of it, but we don’t wanna hurt you, after all.” The mocha-skinned girl bit her lip as she felt her girlfriend’s cunt starting to grind against her member, causing a quiet moan to leave her lips for a moment. “It’s been…. Far too long…~” Emerald placed her hands on the crimsonette’s hips, keeping the girl as in place as she could while giving her room to roll her hips around a bit. Even as she watched the girl take her own sister’s cock in her mouth, the girl on her back couldn’t help but enjoy every second of feeling her lover on her body and in her hands once again.

 

Pyrrha listened to the blonde girl moan, smiling and only getting more aroused at the sight of the group’s lover starting to enjoy herself. It was a slow starting process, but from the moment she saw the crimsonette take the blonde’s cock into her mouth and start bobbing her head along the length of her shaft, she knew things were going well. But, not wanting to be left out of anything, the redhead walked to Yang’s side, silently gesturing for the blonde to please her in some way, not entirely expecting the blonde to wrap her lips around her cock and start copying Ruby’s process. She knew it wouldn’t last too long, however as she listened to the way Emerald moaned underneath them all, already starting to push her hips against the young leader’s lower lips. “Sounds like someone wants inside our girlfriend already.~”

 

Ruby only chose to listen in as she swirled her tongue around her sister’s length, loving the taste and knowing the perfect way to draw out as much pleasure as possible without sending the blonde over the edge right away. Though, she certainly did wish that her green-haired lover was already inside of her, letting out muffled moans around the member inside her throat before starting to grind even faster. The young girl hoped the three would take the hint and get to work already as her own lust started to spark and grow and boil up inside of her, even accidentally feeling Emerald’s length prod against her entrance and letting out a louder moan around Yang’s cock. Slowly, she moved her head off the blonde’s cock, going to speak and beg to be fucked already, but before she could she felt the redhead push her head back onto the cock, guiding her down to the base.   
  
Emerald, on the other hand, smiled to herself as she grabbed the base of her cock and lined herself up to penetrate her lover’s perfectly tight cunt. No words, no warning, just lowering her hips slightly before thrusting into her and filling Ruby with every inch of her cock. Luckily, instead of hearing the scream she expected, all she got was a moan that sounded almost like a plea for more. So, holding her hand in the air to signal for the redhead to wait, the thief leaned upwards just enough to wrap her lips around the crimsonette’s breasts, biting down on her nipples and teasing them while rocking her hips against the leader’s hips. Only for a good few moments while letting Ruby get used to the feeling of having a cock inside of her once again.

 

The blonde let out a quiet pout, however, as she watched Pyrrha make her way behind Ruby, a smile on the redhead’s beautiful face while gently starting to grind herself against her sister’s soft asscheeks. “You think she’s wet enough, Pyrrha? We’re not gonna hurt her?”   
  
“Oh, I think she’s more than ready, Yang.~” Winking to the blonde as she spoke, Pyrrha took hold of her girlfriend’s hips, lifting them up just enough to line her cock up perfectly with the young girl’s pussy. “Alright, Ruby. Just relax and I’ll take things slow.~” True to her word, the Mistral girl slowly pushed her cock into the tight hole she loved so much, groaning a bit as she felt her member rub against Emerald’s and surprisingly enjoying the feeling of stretching Ruby out more than she expected. Of course, being behind the girl, the champion had control over her hips, pulling her down just as slowly as she pushed forward until she was as deep into Ruby as she was going to get. The entire time, there was no moans, no scream, no pained sound, only the feeling of the crimsonette’s spasming inner walls around the two cocks buried inside it. “Oh yeah. I’d say she is more than happy with this!”

 

Ruby went quiet at the feeling of her pussy being stretched out to accommodate two massive cocks in her one hole. She had never felt anything like this, but loved how tight she felt, being able to sense and feel every pulse each cock had and every twitch sending a new spark of lust and pleasure through her system that she absolutely adored. The crimsonette just didn’t know how to react at first, loving the feelings that radiated through her body, but unsure of just what to make of it. There was pain, yes, but nowhere near the amount of pleasure from feeling her lovers start thrusting into her. After a moment or two, however, the young leader was quick to let loose everything she felt was needed to show how much she appreciated this feeling, pulling herself off her sister’s cock and showering it in dozens of kisses, even leaving faint lipstick marks as if she had been wearing some.

 

Once again, Yang was back to moaning up a storm as she felt her sister’s lips against her cock, touching all the right spots as the young girl did her best with the blowjob. She didn’t dare stop herself from running hand into her leader’s sunset locks, smiling and leaning her head back as the pleasure was already welling up inside of her. The blonde didn’t know how much time had passed, but was more than loving the affection she was receiving as she watched Ruby’s body bounce and shake with each thrust the other two girls made. “I don’t even have to see her face to know she’s loving this, girls. She’s never been so affectionate with my cock before.~ We need to do this more often.” Biting her lip to try and quiet her moans for the others to speak, Yang also felt like her orgasm was going to crash through her any minute and she desperately wanted more of those soft lips around her cock.

 

Emerald watched as their shared lover was pulled back down the blonde’s cock, smiling as she listened to the happy gagging that left the girl above her. She had never removed her lips from the crimsonette’s breast to do more than switch to the other one to not leave it without attention, loving the way Ruby’s hard nipples tasted on her tongue and the way her body twitched and shivered each time she clenched her teeth around one of them, not like she was trying to leave marks or anything. However, she couldn’t help but agree with Yang on the matter of how they needed to do this more often, loving the way her girlfriend’s cunt squeezed even tighter around her cock than normal. Gently tugging on the crimsonette’s nipple, the thief didn’t bother holding back her moans before letting the breast snap back in place, a smile on her lips as she knew she was going to cum any minute from the combined pleasure of Pyrrha’s cock grinding against hers and her lover’s pussy squeezing on her cock.   
  
Fortunately, Pyrrha was the last one to start receiving pleasure and most likely the last one to reach her peak in the process, using one hand to pull those sunset locks off to the side and expose her neck. She eagerly started nipping and licking the girl’s skin, giggling at the way the young leader shuddered and let out another moan to every action the three of them made, definitely telling all three of them that this would happen more than once. However the best part about this for her wasn’t the pleasure building up inside of her, or the moans that filled the room, or even the way Ruby’s pussy greedily clung to her cock while feeling it rub against Emerald’s with each thrust. It was the way the crimsonette let out a multitude of happy sounds with each movement the three made.

 

Things only got better for the group as Ruby pulled her mouth from around her sister’s cock just in time for the blonde to cum, moaning loudly as Yang coated her face in cum, even getting a bit in her hair in less than a moment. The crimsonette was only happy for a few seconds before she realized that she now had cum in her hair because of her teammate. “Yang!” She shouted, smiling from the amazing pleasure coursing through her, but having a lustfully angry look in her eyes as she was a bit bothered from the thought of having to clean cum from her hair later. It didn’t help her feel better as she listened to the brawler let out a satisfied groan. “I’m gonna be so…. Mad at you…. Later!~” The young leader forced out, already starting to get over the cum in her hair as more waves of pleasure crashed through her, her orgasm quickly on top of her.

 

Both Emerald and Pyrrha smiled and moaned at the way their lover clenched and spasmed around their cocks even faster and more aggressively than when they first penetrated her, loving the feeling as Ruby bucked her hips backwards against the two. The green-haired thief couldn’t help but keep her smile and wipe some cum off the girl’s face to lick it off and moan at the taste. For just a moment, everything was perfect for the mocha-skinned vixen, loving the way her girlfriend got once her orgasm ripped through her, until her own tore through her without warning. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum!~” Bucking her hips a few times at a pace that was completely different from the redhead’s, the girl moaned as she shot rope after gooey rope of cum into Ruby, filling what she could of the leader’s womb.

 

All that was left was Pyrrha, continuing to thrust and moan as she felt Emerald’s hot cum splash against her cock as she lost control, still loving the way the crimsonette bucked against her and rode out her orgasm. “I guess it’s my turn, huh? Sorry I haven’t cum yet.~” Giggling as she leaned down and placed dozens of more kisses onto Ruby’s neck, the champion continued to let out pleasured noises with each move she made, knowing her orgasm was going to be crashing through her at any moment and wanting to be able to fill her lover as much as she could. That’s when an idea came to mind. Picking the young leader up off the floor and holding her with her legs spread in the air for the other two to see, the Mistral girl was quick to pick up the pace of her hips and bury her cock into her lover.

 

Even as cum dripped from her still stretched pussy, Ruby could feel her redheaded lover’s cock hilt inside of her and flood her womb with cum once again, only adding more to the amount that dripped from her hole once Pyrrha had finished her orgasm. However, she was too lost in the lust and pleasure to care about the cum in her hair anymore as she felt the combined seed of two of her girlfriends trail down her thighs and onto the floor, especially once she felt herself get spun around and her lips captured in a passionate kiss by the Mistral champion.

 

Moments later, Yang smiled as she watched her sister get laid out on the bed, cum still dripping from her cunt and coating her pleasure contorted face. “Well, looks like someone had a lot of fun.~” The blonde chuckled softly as she shifted over for Ruby, making room on the bed. In less than a minute all four of the girls were cuddled up in bed, horny and wanting more but not wanting to go too far with their session. Ruby in the middle, Yang on her left and almost against the wall, Pyrrha on her right, and Emerald on top of the cimsonette with her head resting on her breast. “I love you girls…” Ruby said, closing her eyes and sighing happily as she got comfortable between them all.   
  
“We love you too.~” They all spoke in unison, Yang and Pyrrha kissing her cheeks while Emerald kissed her breast.


End file.
